Heart of the Immortal/Tropes
Actually Pretty Funny: Akane couldn’t stop herself from laughing after learning about the prank Ranma pulled on Nabiki. All Love Is Unrequited: Kasumi had a crush on Ranma when she was seven. * After getting over Dr Tofu Akane has started to develop a crush on Ranma. * 200 years ago Ranma fell in love with Tomoe but she was in love with Kiyosato Akira and after Kenshin killed him she closed her heart off. Arrogant Kung Fu Guy: Ranma was this in his youth something his father did not approve of and took steps to quash. Be Careful What You Wish For: Played with Nabiki noticing that Kuno was getting stronger suggested that Akane get a sparring partner. Akane however didn’t know where to find one. In walks Ranma. * Averted as Ranma turned out to be highly beneficial to Akane * Kasumi warned Akane about wishing she had 200 years to practice martial arts Blood Knight: Crying Freeman only agreed to forgive Ranma for destroying his warehouse if he accepted his challenge. Childhood Friend Romance: Averted Ranma didn’t feel the same way about Aye that she felt about him. Clingy Jealous Girl: Aya was this to Ranma Curb Stomp Battle: Ranma defeated Akane in their first match without laying a hand on her. Disproportionate Retribution: Because Ranma didn’t love her Aya cursed him with immortality until he falls in love with 1000 woman. Easily Forgiven: Much to Akane’s surprise Ranma didn’t show any ill will about getting shot Failure To Save Murder: Young and angry over her mothers death as well as not understanding Ranma’s immortality Kasumi blamed him for her death. For Want Of A Nail: There is still a restaurant in Nerima named Ucchan’s despite Ukyo never meeting Ranma when she was little. * Ranma and Genma arrived at the village after the tournament was over Horrible Judge Of Character: All it took was a nice meal for Genma to ignore all the warning signs that Nyuchiehzu wasn’t a welcoming place. I Want Grandkids: At the beginning of the story Ranma forbade Genma from going on anymore training trips until it got Nodoka pregnant. Knowledge Broker: Umashi Ojimi controls the most influential and successful underground information network in all of Asia. His clientele include politicians, yakuza, police, military, businessmen, and just about anyone else who needs, and could afford to pay for, information. If it was worth knowing, Umashi knows it. . . or, at the very least, he could find it. From his little office he has access to the fastest computers, the smartest people, and, of course, the most affluent clientele. Laser Sight: This was how Akane found out that Ranma was immortal Like Brother And Sister: Ranma saw his and Aya’s relationship as this. Magic A Is Magic A: This is why Ranma can’t just transfuse the worms to someone. Major Injury Underreaction: Ranma took getting shot rather nonchalantly Mistaken For Terrorist: Ranma and Terry Bogard fought in an abandoned warehouse that belonged the Chinese mafia; the 108 dragons, to be specific. They stored a rather large amount of guns and assorted weaponry there and thinking Ranma did it on purpose put a hit out on him. My Greatest Failure: Not being able to save Akira was this for Ranma since it caused Tomoe to lose her passion. Not Evil Just Misunderstood: In universe from Aya’s point of view Ranma comes off like a heartless cad however he was just young and a little clueless and wasn’t ready to get married yet. Not So Different: Ranma saw a lot of his younger self in Akane Older Than They Look: Thanks to the worms eventhough Ranma is over 200 years old he still looks 16 Reports Of My Death Were Greatly Exaggerated: Umashi was more than surprised when Ranma walked into his office. Sanity Slippage: A combination of her mother’s death and losing her ability to have children sent Aya off the deep end. Training From Hell: Training sessions with Ranma are this. For example waking up at the crack of dawn and sparring for hours on end. * After Akane’s first training session she couldn’t move * Ranma hurts you just enough that you learn not to leave the same opening What The Hell Hero: Kasumi to Ranma for staying away for ten years after her mother died Who Wants To Live Forever: This is why Ranma is so passionate about martial art seeing Tomoe transform into an Ice Queen after Akari’s death showed him the dangers of letting passion die. : Ranma: The only honorable way out for people like us is to either die of old age, in battle, or seppuku. All three options are pretty much closed to me, and Soun, I refuse to be among the walking dead. You see, that's what a person without passion becomes. Whos Laughing Now: After Ranma gave Nabiki a nugget of fools’ gold as a prank she threatened to call the proper authorities if he didn’t go to school. Woman Scorned: Aya Tendo Category:Tropes